SasuNaru Moment of Truth
by BLUEanimeGIRL025
Summary: Naruto has finally convinced Sasuke that it's time to tell the world about their secret relationship. However, now that it's time, Naruto has to wonder if it's worth sacrificing some of Sasuke's feelings. NaruSasu//SasuNaru


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke, or anything other than this story._

_**A/N:**__ This is a basically pointless little one-shot that I decided to do. I was suddenly, out of nowhere in the mood for a good SasuNaru story, and rather than sifting through the millions of others on the internet and trying to find a satisfactory one, I decided that it would just be quicker and a lot less of a hassle to write one myself. So, enjoy._

* * *

This was it. The moment of truth that Naruto Uzumaki had longed for since the day that he had claimed Sasuke as his own. However, Naruto being Naruto, now that he was finally at the jumping off point he had to wonder, was it really what he wanted? He was satisfied with Sasuke - ok, more than just _satisfied_, try blissfully, ecstatically, unconditionally friggin' happy. And of course he wanted to be with Sasuke forever.

It had all started almost two years ago. It was late. Kakashi had Team 7 on another wild goose chase - another of what seemed an almost pointless training session. Their mission was to find all the golden leaves in the forest before sunrise. There were exactly 57 of them - Kakashi had his dogs paint each one of them for him, seeing as he had had more important things to do apparently - and the team was to find each one, in the dark, pick them off the trees and bring them back to Konoha all in one piece. It was tough work, especially when Kakashi had set up fakes that dissolved in your hands whenever you touched them, and had also set little booby traps such as paper bombs on all the others. Now, paper bombs weren't usually much of a hassle, except when you're tired and all you can really think about is how much you want to sleep, it's difficult to concentrate on little things like that.

Anyway, we're getting off track... Sakura had had less sleep than the other two the night previous to that one, and had ended up passing out on them. Once Naruto and Sasuke were able to revive her, they grudgingly sent her home, promising that they would finish the mission themselves, and if Kakashi didn't like it then he could just "suck it" - or at least that was how Naruto put it.

That had been the night... when it finally happened. The first real spark between Naruto and Sasuke that you would have thought had set the forest on fire. Their blood had boiled in their veins like poison as they reached for one another, and...

How had it happened, you ask? Well, even Naruto still isn't quite sure. One moment they were resting for a bit, and the next, BAM, what had moments before been a peaceful, nighttime scenery suddenly turned into a hot and lustful atmosphere.

Too detailed for you? Perhaps not detailed enough? In either case, we're moving on. Sorry, no juicy little lemons this time.

"Are you alright, dobe?" Sasuke's voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. The memory of that night had really distracted him from the present. Almost casually, (almost), Sasuke reached out to lightly stroke Naruto's cheek. "You're face is bright red." Sasuke's facial expression might have been blank and bored, but his eyes lit up when his skin touched Naruto's. Sasuke's arm fell back to his side. They weren't standing as close as lovers do, but they were close enough.

Naruto rubbed his cheek where Sasuke's fingers had been. Every time they touched it felt as if he were being shocked - _that _was the spark between them. It sent electricity throughout his body and into his bones. "Y-yeah," he replied. Oh, how easily he gets distracted whenever _Sasuke's _around. "I was just thinking." He paused. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to Sasuke. I don't want to force you into... something like this."

One of Sasuke's eyebrows went up, as it often did whenever Naruto spoke in serious terms. Sasuke didn't like talking about feelings, or anything like that. So usually he would say something along the lines of, "Since when did you become so serious, dobe?" or "Who cares about the technical crap?" Except now, he didn't. Instead he replied, "No. It's something you want. And maybe I want it to."

Naruto hesitated. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to press the matter. Of _course _he wanted this, but he didn't want to get into an argument with Sasuke. Not now. "But-" he began to protest.

"Enough, dobe." Sasuke's firm, but gentle words however, were not what silenced him. Sasuke had put one finger on Naruto's lips. Sasuke's eyes lowered to those lips - he could be easily distracted too, apparently - and his voice became quiet. "Enough."

And they kissed.

Suddenly Naruto's entire body felt as if it were on fire. Suddenly he couldn't get _enough_ of Sasuke. Their strong arms tightened around one another, fingers clenching fistfuls of hair, bodies pressed so close together and yet they weren't standing close enough. Naruto wanted more.

It was always like that when they kissed of course. So full of passion, and then there was a little something close to rage. Maybe it was the old familiar hate for one another that they had always had kicking in, attempting in vain to reject this newfound love; the hate was something they had never quite been able to shake off. After all, they had loathed one another for nearly as long as they'd known each other - it was bound to be etched deep inside themselves.

Abruptly the kiss broke, with much gasping for breath and difficulty of separation - how _had_ they managed to get so tangled up in one another in such a short amount of time? Now they were all disheveled and messy looking. Ah well. They could probably pass it off with the excuse of fighting - they still got into fistfights often enough that it could be true.

Well, that could be their excuse, _if_ it weren't for what they were about to do.

They were about to... reveal their relationship to Konoha. Naruto had always wanted to. No more screaming, squealing, chasing, gawking fangirls following them everywhere they went and watching their every move. No more secrets from their friends. No more having to sneak around, and being subtle. And most importantly of all, Naruto felt, the satisfaction with having the truth let out, the way it would feel to put a public claim on Sasuke that said "HE'S MINE, so back off you stupid fangirls!" proudly signed, Naruto Uzumaki.

But Sasuke had never wanted that. In the two years of their relationship, he had gone about his business as he always had. He ignored the fangirls, did his homework (in a matter of speaking), and excelled at everything, of course. And then he still managed to find the time to sneak out of his house every night, and show up at Naruto's two-story apartment window. That was to be expected though - Sasuke Uchiha always did everything with flying colors.

However, this was kind of a touchy area for Sasuke. The two things he hated the most in life were, of course, 1) being seen as weak and 2) talking about his feelings. So it was perfectly understandable if he wasn't exactly looking forward to telling the world that he was gay. Naruto always said that Sasuke cared too much about his reputation. He cared too much what other people would think.

And Sasuke always retaliated with that remark by saying that the only reason why Naruto didn't care about his own reputation was because nobody had ever liked him. Ouch. No matter how playfully Sasuke put it, that one always stung. "Harsh, Sasuke," he would say. And then Sasuke would either tell him to stop being such a baby, or he would call him a dobe, ruffle his hair, and they would always kiss.

So here they were at one of the biggest turning points of their lives, and... Naruto didn't know how to do this, exactly. I mean, how did you just _tell_ someone - much less the entire world - that you were in a very serious and long-lasting relationship with your biggest rival, and not just that but one in which involved your biggest rival who was _of the same sex_. Oh sure, it had been just great when Sakura and Ino had come out of the closet not too long ago. Nobody had seen it coming of course, but the two of them were both girls, and for some reason it wasn't such a big deal for them. They didn't care to tell the world their feelings. They walked down the street hugging and holding hands - one might even catch a rare glimpse of them sneaking a kiss or two - everyday.

But Naruto shuddered to think how people would react if he and _Sasuke_ just up and started acting like that. So, by way of getting word around, just walking down the street holding hands was definitely out.

Don't get Naruto wrong, though. He _did_ want people to know. He wasn't getting cold feet now - no, he was as excited as ever, maybe even more. It was just, he didn't want Sasuke to feel as if he _had _to go through with this, and on top of that, they still hadn't yet decided what was the best way to go about it. There was, after all, no easy way to just tell people that you were in a boy-on-boy relationship. Naruto hated to think what people like Kiba would say - probably snicker behind their backs and laugh in their faces. And what people like Kakashi and Neji would think! Neji was quiet, and probably wouldn't voice his opinions out loud, but what would he be thinking inside that head of his? And Kakashi... Well, it goes without saying that the silver haired man was still one of the biggest perverts in Konoha.

When Naruto voiced his concerns, yet _again_, Sasuke just shook his head - still trying to get his hair to lay right from where Naruto had been pulling at it a moment ago - and said, "We'll figure something out. And I thought that _I_ was the one who cared too much what other people thought?"

Naruto didn't have a reply for that.

Sasuke discreetly - if anything could be described as 'discreet' when it involved the two of them touching - slid his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. The Kyuubi-boy could feel his heart rate quicken, his blood begin to rush. Their faces were too close. They were in danger of kissing again, and this time they might not be able to separate themselves until hours later. "Don't worry about it, Naruto," Sasuke breathed, and Naruto shuddered almost violently. How he _loved_ to hear Sasuke actually say his name like that, instead of calling him 'dobe.' And the feel of Sasuke's warm breath on his face... It was enough to make Naruto squirm in the other boy's arms.

"We'll figure something out."


End file.
